Shard
Shard is the current manager of Limbo. Originally she was your average 21st century human, but after an accident resulting in her death, her soul was stolen to Limbo by Zalgo. A year or so after his death, she became the most powerful person in Limbo and now has control. 'Biography' 'Early life' Shard was born in Los Angeles on July 16, 2000, under the name Rachel Williams. Her life was relatively uneventful until her parents divorced when she was 4, leaving her father to raise her and her younger brother alone. She would not have anything significant happen again until her 12 years later. 'The Accident' On a trip to the Grand Canyon on her 16th birthday, when Rachel and her father posed for a picture, the cliff side gave way, causing the pair to fall over the edge. Her father managed to grab a small ledge, but, upon seeing that he would not be able to support their weight for much longer, Shard forced herself out of her father’s grip and plummeted to her death below. 'Capture and Escape' While on her way to the afterlife, Rachel’s’s soul was stolen to Limbo, where Zalgo planned to use her as a puppet to return to power. However, sometime after he began attempting to meld her into a demon, she escaped, and fled to the world of the living, emerging in the year 2150. With no home, no money, and an unfamiliar body, she lived her first few days out on the streets. When she stumbled across an issue of the E-14 Robonews, she didn’t hesitate to enlist, for E-14 would provide her with food, shelter, and steady pay. Signing up under the name Shard Sugardust, she would spend the next 5 years working her way up the tiers. 'Personality and Traits' -under construction 'Abilities' 'Glitch and Corruption Manipulation' Shard can manipulate glitch and corruption to create various objects. Inside of Limbo, she can create anything within the scope of her imagination, but outside of Limbo, she is limited to small, handheld objects. Shard is able to fire off beams of glitch, the kind of attack depends on how long she charges it for. She is also capable of infecting someone with corruption, even able to limit how far the infection progresses. However, she still lacks complete control, leaving her unable to remove it from someone’s body once infected. 'Morphing' Shard’s body is composed entirely of Glitch, enabling her to change her appearance and voice any way she desires. Inside of Limbo, she can even manipulate her size. 'Mega-evolution' In her Gardevoir form, Shard can mega-evolve when coming into contact with a Mega-stone. Inside of Limbo, this has nearly no effect, but outside of it, it boosts her Glitch capacity and generation, as well as the power of her attacks. Her appearance in Mega-form is a Mega-Gardevoir with the same coloration, standing at 7’2”. Her clothes remain mostly unchanged, although she also gains a kama around her waist. She also gains 3 tendrils of Glitch that she can manipulate. 'Shadow clones' Shard is able to create shadowy copies of herself out of Glitch. Their appearance is always a pitch black version of Shard’s Gardevoir form, but the eyes, teeth, ear markings, and chest spike glow a soft white. They are semi-sentient and will follow any order given to them by Shard, and Shard alone. They also are completely silent, incapable of speech or generating any sort of noise. 'Shadow variants' *'Basic:' The basic shadow clone. Capable of basic physical attacks as well as firing beams of glitch. *'Mega:' Basically a Mega-evolved version of the basic clone. Abilities are the same, only more powerful. Possesses 3 tendrils of Glitch. *'Phase:' Unable to attack, but cannot be touched by most things, they just pass right through it. 'Shadow clone possession' Shard is able to temporarily transfer her consciousness to a shadow clone if she happens to be unconscious when one is active. 'Teleportation' Shard is capable of short range teleportation, however she cannot do it if she does not know where her intended destination is. 'Equipment' 'Limb Enhancers' Based off Peridot’s own enhancers, these are robotic additions to Shard’s arms and legs that she can put on and take off at any time. The arms give her an ability to hover above the ground and grapple to walls, while the boots can either give her higher jump height and stronger kicks (Booster), increased run speed and stamina (Tengu), or muffle her sound (Mask). 'Yellow Diamond' Shard’s personal ship, a hover-medic robot refitted for venturing into space. 'Gem Destabilizer' An old relic Shard found prior to Zalgo’s end. On Gems it can incapacitate them by causing their physical forms to destabilize, forcing them to retreat into their gem. On any other life form, it only functions as a glorified Taser, meaning it can only be used to it’s max effectiveness on Sodalite. 'Trivia ' * Shard has very low alcohol tolerance, falling unconscious after only half a swallow of beer. * Shard's Glitch body classifies her as a demon, meaning that she is negatively affected by holy beings or objects. 'Appearance' 'Debut' Due to her author being an idiot and assuming that the appearance of an RP character was based off their avatar, Shard took the form of a being known as Peridot, from the show Steven Universe. 'Old Friends, Old enemies to Lijosu’s Retribution' Shard’s appearance during this time period was a tall Gardevoir standing at 6’1”, with black coloration instead of the usual green as well as a razor-sharp chest spike, colored dark red. Her eyes are yellow, she has black ear markings, and instead of a dress, she wears a grey T-shirt under a blue turtleneck and khaki pants. 'Current' Shard’s appearance varies, however her usual appearance is a human female standing at the previously mentioned height, with short jet-black hair, yellow eyes, and sharp facial features. However, she often switches between this and he Gardevoir form. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ethereal